Historias de Parejas Hetero
by Blackie-99
Summary: Aqui pueden escoger cualquier pareja Hetero. ¡Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Hola. ¡Regrese! *nomedigas* Ok no, bueno literalmente, hubo una pequeña discusión con mi mama debido a la escuela y todo eso, por eso surgieron esos "Problemas personales".

Bueno, desviando ese tema, aquí les traigo un Fic solo...SOLO...pareja Hetero,o sea no va a haber Yaoi *Se lamentan las Fans Yaoi* Pero no se preocupen haré el mismo trama pero solo cambiando roles,lo cual lo voy a hacer el Año que viene, así que pueden aguantar, bien, aqui pueden escoger cualquier tipo de parejas pero solo Hetero. ¿Ok?, entonces por medio de Reviews pueden decirme que parejas que mas les guste por cada capitulo, tambien en algunas vaya a poner Lemmon, así que espero que les guste.

¡Nos vemos!

Atte

Blackie-99


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo lo que prometí, el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.

¡Ahora sin más que decirles, los dejo leer!

Kenny X Tammy

[Kammy]

Pedido de: Spody El Jarcor

Era una noche muy hermosa en el pueblo de South Park, lo bueno que a estas horas no ocurría nada extraño, las personas caminaban de aquí para ya, otros se marchaban para irse a sus casas y dormir con bonitos sueños, nos enfocamos en el parque, de ahí se podía ver a muchas parejas que se besaban mientras contemplaban las estrellas y otros hacían "cosillas" adentro de sus respectivos autos, ya que no es necesario ser adivino para saber que hacen.

Había una pareja revolcada en el césped, había un chico rubio vestido con una humilde parka naranja seguido de un jean azul rotos de rodillas y zapatillas converse color negras, su nombre es Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, de 19 años junto con su novia de la primaria, Tammy Warner, ambos regresaron luego de que el muriera de Sífilis, pero los dos seguían siendo una pareja feliz, en medio de la observación, el rubio dijo:

— Que linda cuando es noche. ¿No lo crees, linda? —.

La castaña miro ahora a su novio y añadió:

— Claro, lo que más me gusta de la noche, son las estrellas —.

— ¿Sabes? Aun no puedo para de pensar en lo que hicimos ese día — dijo el rubio en tono lujurioso mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja —.

— Yo tampoco. ¿Te parece una segunda ronda? — dijo esto también en tono lujuriosa —.

— Sabes que no me puedo negar —.

— Eso me suena a un si —.

Dicho esto, el rubio le dio un tierno beso a su chica, quien correspondía el beso, se devoraban a besos hasta llegar al auto de esta última. Kenny no paraba de besarla, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, la mano del chico acariciaba la entrepierna de ella, Tammy gemía un poco de placer, sus labios ahora bajaban al cuello de esta, le dio un profundo beso y la chica no paraba de gemir por cada beso que le daba.

Acto seguido, Kenny comenzó a sacarle su remera roja, seguida de sus pantalones cortos, sus medias, sus bragas y por último su sujetador dejando a su pareja completamente desnuda, el rubio la miro con una cara seductora, ahora era el turno de Tammy de sacarle la ropa, le quito su parka naranja, su remera blanca, sus pantalones y por ultimo su bóxer.

En la radio se podía escuchar la canción Te Siento- Wisin & Yandel.

— ¿Estas lista? —.

— Claro, cielo, siempre estoy lista —.

— Bien aquí voy —.

La lengua de este comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a la vagina, después masajeaba sus senos, la castaña seguía sin parar de gemir, estaba completamente excitada y el rubio también lo estaba, Kenny se detuvo por unos segundos lo cual extraño un poco a su pareja, quien luego le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —.

— ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, solo pensaba — dijo el rubio tratando de que su novia no se preocupara —.

— ¿Seguro? —.

— Si —.

— Bueno, no me hagas esperar, amor, penétrame antes que me arrepienta —.

—Ok, cariño —.

Kenny se colocó encima de Tammy y comienza a penetrarla lo más fuerte y rápido que podía, ella gritaba de placer por cada embestida que este le daba, puede que ella haya perdido su virginidad con otros chicos aparte del rubio, pero Kenny siempre era el chico ideal para tener relaciones sexuales, seguirían asi hasta al dio siguiente.

— Esto fue sin dudas lo mejor que me has hecho, te amo, Kenny —.

— Y yo a ti, Tammy —.

FIN

¿Reviews?


End file.
